onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Overarching Plot Anyone?
Well, the battles in chapter 667 I found a tad underwhelming for my tastes. A lot of shooting and one offensive attack. Though I'm glad to see that our favorite angry bipedular reindeer can still lose it, even in extenuating circumstances. If there was one person who I think made the chapter, it would have to be Trafalgar Law. He has a plan to take down a Yonko. No big deal. I mean, one got taken down two years ago, and it only took the entire military, some prisoners, and his replacement to do it. So taking down another one should be easy, right? Two dudes and some of their friends shouldn't have any trouble with that. And, once they succeed, then the spot will be available and there would be two....new....Yonko.......................... Wait, that's not right. Who's gonna be Yonko once that all happens? The answer is blaringly obvious, Luffy and Law are going to have to fight for the open spot once they get that far. Unless they want to make it the Yonko and another emperor, or the Goko (Medaka mermaid ref). So, the question now on everyone's mind is who's going down? Before pointing fingers, let's take a look at the figures. There are four options to choose from. Of those four, two of them Luffy has grievances with. Of those two, taking down one of them would significantly alter any perceived future events. The other one would just accomplish what Luffy said he'd do with Fishman Island. So either way he kills two birds with one stone. As Father Jack once said, "Where are the other two?". Well, let's get to them. One of them is a dear friend that Luffy has known and admired since his childhood, and the other one no one gives two shits about except X Drake apparently. So, obviously odds are in Luffy's favor. He has a: *50% chance of getting to take out a character that would be the boss of an arc in the future anyway. *25% chance he would have to take down the man he admires almost like a father (because face it, Dragon screwed the pooch there). *25% chance he'd have to fight someone no one gives two shits about. *100% chance that shit's going to go down something heavy. So, how long does it take to lay out the overall plot of the New World? The answer is about six panels. In six panels, the objective of the second half of the series was laid out. Six panels to explain, about six years for it to actually happen. But first things first, Luffy, crew, and Law will have to find a way to resolve the situation they currently find themselves in. Well, considering one of the problems is also the solution, that takes care of the Straw Hat identity crisis. And seeing how Law switched sides and Luffy wants to fight Clown, that should take care of the other problem. Category:Blog posts